Te esperaré
by Kanashimi Ichigo
Summary: Mi 1er fic La ultima pticion dl padre de Sam esq ella se casara...pero no con Danny como Como lo tomara el? Lo unico que tendrá que hacer es esperar... y muy poco... LEAN POSSSFAVOSSS


Bno este es mi primer fic de un solo cap. de Danny Phantom (DP no me pertenece sino a Butch Hartman) se me ocurrió cuando estaba escuchando la canción En mi lado del sofá de La Oreja De Van Gogh, me pareció una linda canción en especial su letra me gusto mucho y pues se me ocurrió esto espero que les guste….

(Por cierto aquí los Danny y Sam tienen 20 años Ok?)

Danny Pov:

Hace ya dos meses que cuando todo parecía que iba ir bien con Sam… éramos tan felices juntos, hasta teníamos planes para casarnos pero hace cuatro meses… su padre enfermó gravemente y casi al mes murió… su última petición fue que su única hija se casara con un tal Erick, según sus padres un chico de "buena familia" y "el indicado para ella" , yo no fui del todo aceptado por su familia ya que, pues mi familia es un poco rara y ellos siempre decían que yo no era el indicado para su hija, suena cruel pero pienso que el Sr. Manson se aprovecho de su estado solo para conseguir que yo no me casara con su hija; Sam tuvo que aceptar la última petición de su ya fallecido padre, aunque tuvo problemas con su familia al principio, pero la convencieron… eso me destruyo por completo, me tuve que resignar a ella, "me hizo entender" que ella tenía que cumplir con ese compromiso; siempre tan buena… quiso cumplir con el último deseo de su padre aunque eso le costara su felicidad.

Y ahora heme aquí me estoy arreglando para su boda ya que ella me pidió que yo fuera su padrino, aunque me dio mucha tristeza de que se casara pero acepte…además yo voy a ser el que entregue a la novia, esa fue la condición que puso ella para casarse.

Me tengo que dar prisa porque yo tengo que traer a la novia a la iglesia.

Termino de arreglarme y bajo las escaleras de mi casa ahí esta Jazz también ella va a ir a la boda, me mira con una cara de compasión y me dice:

-Tranquilo Danny ya veras que todo se va a solucionar, no pongas esa cara, ya verás que al final todo va a salir muy bien- me consoló mi hermana mayor.

-Pero ya no ay nada que hacer, lo hecho, hecho está, no hay nada que solucionar no puedo hacer nada- le conteste a mi hermana con algo de enojo y tristeza.

-Claro que puedes hacer algo- me dijo

-Que?- le pregunté

-Esperar…-me dijo con tranquilidad, la mire con cara de enojo pero antes de que yo pudiera hacer algo me dijo- Vamos apresúrate tienes que ir por ella, se te va hacer tarde- me decía empujándome hacía la calle.

Jazz tomó un taxi para llegar a la iglesia sin antes decirme:

-No hagas algo tonto o de lo que te puedas arrepentir OK- me dijo antes de partir

Le dije que si y luego me subí a un carro muy lujoso de la familia Manson y me dispuse a ir por la novia…

Cuando llegue a su casa me paré enfrente de la puerta de su casa respirando hondo para no entrar en crisis. Toqué el timbre y espere, no hubo respuesta, toque de nuevo mientras alguien desde adentro decía:

-Ya voy, ya voy!- reconocí esa voz, esa voz era la de Sam.

Abrió la puerta…dios casi me desmayo estaba hermosa, se veía preciosa con ese vestido blanco, estaba ahí e la entrada de su casa pasmado, al ver Sam la cara que puse al verla así me dijo.

-Bueno a ver a que hora se te ocurre llevarme, creeme que así no voy a llegar a tiempo- me dijo con su clásico tono sarcástico.

Me di una cachetada en la mente y reaccioné y le dije- Ah…lo siento- salí de mi trance y la conduje hacia

el carro, le abrí la puerta y la ayudé a meterse al carro, después me subí al carro y me dispuse a llevarla a la iglesia. En todo el camino ninguno de los dos se dispuso ha hablar, aunque el camino fue corto se hizo una eternidad.

Al llegar ahí una multitud esperaba a la novia, cuando pare el coche dos personas se pararon del lado de la puerta de Sam, uno abrió la puerta y el otro la ayudó a salir; al momento de salir toda la multitud que la esperaba aplaudió haciendo un gran ruido. M bajé de inmediato.

Mientras todo se arreglaba para la entrada a la iglesia de la novia, cosas como que entraran todos los invitados a la iglesia, le arreglaban bien el vestido a Sam. Mientras que todo esto ocurría Tucker se me acerco.

-Hola viejo, y…como estás- me dijo poniendo su mano en mi hombro.

Di un suspiro-Pues dejando fuera de que Sam se va a casar con otra persona y no voy a ser feliz….bien- le dije

-No te preocupes ya veras que todo va a salir bien, no tienes pensado hacer nada?- me pregunto.

-Creo que voy a tomar el consejo de Jazz- le conteste.

-Cual?- me cuestiono de nuevo.

-Esperare…-le dije, y después Salí corriendo ya que me habían llamado porque la novia ya iba a hacer su entrada.

Nos miramos los dos teníamos una mirada que reflejaba tristeza.

-Ojala que seas muy feliz Sam- le dije como una "felicitación"

-No lo creo, pero de todos modos gracias, y ojala que tu también- me dijo con una leve sonrisa.

Yo le conteste a su sonrisa. La música empezó a sonar, la tomé del brazo y empezamos a caminar hacia el altar…

**Te esperare, no importa quien te bese****, yo te esperare **

**No importa que me quieras, yo te escuchare**

**Si tú me has dado tanto yo te esperé**

**Y te daré mi vida entera**

**Te esperare, te esperare en la sombras**

**Siempre ahí estaré**

**No importa que tus ojos no me quieran ver **

**No importa quien te abrace yo a ti te amare**

**Y…te daré mi vida entera**

Después de que llegamos al altar la solté del brazo, la miré y me dijo:

-Gracias…-y me dio un beso en la mejilla, para luego voltearse hacia ese tal Erick, me senté con desánimo en la primera banca a la derecha de Sam y empezó la misa:

**Porque mi amor esta por encima de tanta traición**

**De tanto desprecio de toda razón**

**Porque el dolor que llevo es todo tuyo y mío…**

**Donde estarán los besos**

**Que aun nos quedan por contar lo sabes tu y nadie más**

**Y al despertar**

**Me sentare en mi lado del sofá**

**Para esperarte una vez más…**

Ahora nada iba a ser igual, se iba a casar con ese…solo veía a Sam se veía feliz pero yo se que ella se siente triste sentía que me moría…

**Te esperaré, mi pena contenida la conoces bien**

**También que si me dejas moriré de pie**

**No llorare tu ausencia solo esperare y te daré mi vida entera**

**Porque mi amor esta por encima de tanta traición**

**De tanto desprecio de toda razón**

**Porque el dolor que llevo es todo tuyo y mío…**

**Donde estarán los besos**

**Que aun nos quedan por contar lo sabes tu y nadie más**

**Y al despertar**

**Me sentare en mi lado del sofá**

**Para esperarte una vez más…**

Pensar que en lugar de Erick pude ser yo quien este ahí, y ser yo quien comparta su vida con Sam y ser feliz el resto de nuestras vidas.

Tenía que hacer algo pero me dijo Jazz que no hiziera algo de lo que me pueda arrepentir

**Donde estarán los besos**

**Que aun nos quedan por contar lo sabes tu y nadie más**

Ya casi iba a terminar la misa cuando el padre dijo

-Erick Jonson aceptas a Samantha Manson como tú legitima esposa…

-Si acepto- contesto ese tipo al parecer el era el único feliz

Pero más fue mi tristeza al oír al padre decir:

-Samantha Manson aceptas por esposo a Erick Jonson como tu legítimo esposo….

**Yo sin tu amor…**

**Soy un montón de cosas menos yo**

**Me duele tanto el corazón…**

Sam miró al tipo ese y volteo a ver al padre antes de dar su respuesta murmuro algo y dijo

-No acepto- Todo el mundo se sorprendió más la madre de Sam que al oír esto se desmayo, Erick puso una cara…

-Lo siento Erick- dijo para después salir corriendo del lugar ante la mirada atónita de todas las personas.

Sin pensarlo dos veces fui detrás de ella entre murmuros de las personas que se encontraban ahí.

La encontre ahí tirada en el suelo de rodillas llorando. Me acerque a ella:

-Sam, estas bien?- le pregunte.

Al verme se levantó poco a poco y me abrazó, y m dijo:

-Ay Danny aunque me duele mucho no haber cumplido el ultimo deseo de mi padre, pero... no puedo yo no amo a Erick al unico que amo es ati Danny.

Me quede sorprendido ante su palabras pero de todos modos le conteste.

-Yo también te amo Sam- le agarre su cara con mis manos y le limpie sus lagrimas y le di un tierno beso en sus labios.

-Ojala que estemos juntos siempre…-me dijo

Al final valio la pena esperar, un poco y con mucha angustia, pero vamos a estar juntos, nada nos va a separar.

Y bno q les parecio estuvo muy cursi, muy bno muy malo, diganme me interesa mucho su opinión ya que es el primer fic que hize y quiero saber como me salio al principio fue difícil porque no sabía como empezar, me tarde como 1 hr y media sin contar q m distraje un monton de veces pero bno

Reviwes!!!

ATTE: GLENDA PHANTOM


End file.
